


Moonlit

by waitineedaname



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, I will fill this ship's tag by myself if it's the last thing I do, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Sharing a Bed, SkamFicWeek, they roast Mutta but I promise they (and I) love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: Outside, the clouds parted and moonlight shone through Adam’s window, painting the room blue. Mikael’s brown eyes were black in the light and focused completely on Adam. Without thinking, Adam spoke.“What if I did?”





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> I will fill every single Mikael tag there is and no one can stop me

It shouldn’t matter this much. Adam had known these guys for years - he’s pretty sure he came out of the womb already knowing Mutta - and they’d slept over at each other’s houses more times than he could count. It’s not that big of a deal.

Except.

Except there was one tiny problem.

Because Adam had been doing some thinking (and he could all but hear Yousef’s snarky voice telling him to be careful with that, he’s out of practice).

And Adam was beginning to think he might not like just girls.

Adam was beginning to realize he might like one guy in particular.

And that guy was currently pulling off his t-shirt and climbing into Adam’s bed.

Mikael didn’t seem to think much of it; why should he? He and Adam had been sharing his bed since they were really young, and it hadn’t been a problem before. He just scooted against the wall, leaving Adam enough space to join him under the covers.

“I can sleep on the couch, you know.” Adam suggested, attempting to seem casual. Mikael lifted his eyebrows a bit and gave him a confused smile.

“Why would you do that?”

“I dunno, it might be crowded. The bed’s only meant for one person.”

“Your legs aren’t that long.” Mikael rolled his eyes, pulling back the sheet next to him in a silent command to get his ass in bed.

Adam tried to hide his grimace. He could do this. It would be just like when they were kids, except this time they’ve both grown almost a foot and a half and Adam was crushing on Mikael.

Resigned to his fate, he climbed under the sheets, almost falling off the edge in an attempt to give Mikael as much room as possible. Mikael didn’t seem to notice, just reaching over him to turn out the light. The room was silent after that, only disturbed by the occasional car outside. Adam held his breath, hoping that Mikael had fallen asleep without noticing how odd Adam was acting.

“Adam?” 

Damn. There goes that hope.

“Yeah?”

“Do you-” There was something in his voice that told him Mikael was grinning, “Do you remember when you were eight-”

“I do remember when I was eight, actually.”

“Shut up. Do you remember when you were eight and super scared of the dark? And we were sleeping over at Elias’s-”

Adam groaned. “Please don’t remind me.”

“-and Elias’s brother walked past his room to go to the bathroom and you almost pissed yourself because you thought it was a murderer?”

“You’re terrible.” Adam buried his face in his hands and Mikael burst into laughter. “No, you’re actually terrible. You’re such an ass, why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me.” Mikael teased, unaware of how the words solidified into a rock in Adam’s stomach. “And because I was the only one who didn’t hide somewhere in the room to scare you in the middle of the night.”

Outside, the clouds parted and moonlight shone through Adam’s window, painting the room blue. Mikael’s brown eyes were black in the light and focused completely on Adam. Without thinking, Adam spoke.

“What if I did?”

Mikael’s brows pinched in confusion and he smiled crookedly. “What?”

“What if I did love you? Or at least-” The words were tumbling out of him like a waterfall, his mouth moving quicker than his head. “-like you a lot. Not as friends. Well, as friends, but also as, you know…”

His rambling tapered off and he swallowed thickly. Mikael was giving him a strange look and the silence stretched on for what felt like a millenia. Adam started to fear the worst, that he’d just ruined things with his best friend, and was already preparing to leave and sleep on the couch when a playful grin spread across Mikael’s face.

“You’re a dork.” And with that, Mikael leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft and chaste and barely lasted more than a handful of seconds, but it was enough to shortcircuit Adam’s brain. When Mikael pulled away, all he could do was stare at him.

“I’m not a dork.” He said after a few minutes of stunned silence.

“Yes you are.” Mikael laughed, propping himself up a little to grin down at him. “How’d you ever get girls, huh?”

“I’ve gotten girls!” Adam protested, relaxing into the comfortable security of their teasing.

“I don’t believe you. You’re worse at this than Mutta.” Mikael challenged, shaking his hair out of his face.

“You take that back!” Adam lunged for Mikael’s sides and revelled in the laughter that followed. One of the many bonuses of being friends since childhood was knowing that when they say they’re not ticklish, they’re a damn liar. When Mikael finally squirmed out of his hold, he was still shaking with laughter and smiling down at him.

“I guess you’re a little bit smoother than Mutta.” Mikael said once he’d caught his breath.

“Damn right.”

“Mhm. You’ve got a boyfriend and he doesn’t.”

Adam’s heart soared. “Yeah? I’ve got a boyfriend?”

Mikael gave a look that said _well obviously_ and shoved him a bit. “I take it back, you’re ten times more oblivious.”

“Fuck off.” Adam’s said without a hint of venom in his voice, leaning in and kissing Mikael lightly, just because he could.

He’d never been so glad to not be sleeping on the couch.


End file.
